


Life Is A Trolley Problem

by noideabye



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noideabye/pseuds/noideabye
Summary: What will happen after Max sacrificed Chloe to save Arcadia Bay?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen after Max sacrificed Chloe to save Arcadia Bay?

Two months.   
Two months full of tears, sadness and sometimes regret.  
Because it's normal to regret a choice, right? Everyone does that.  
I keep telling myself I shouldn't regret it, that I did it for the best, saved many innocent lives. Well, at least some of them were innocent.  
I instantly remember Kate, her attempted suicide, that I thankfully managed to stop, and all of the friends I made at school.  
They don't deserve to die.  
God, even Nathan doesn't.  
But Chloe didn't deserve it either.  
I can't stop thinking about her, our childhood, all the memories from that crazy week.  
I can't get over the fact that she doesn't have those last memories we shared. At least, the Chloe of this timeline doesn't.  
She died thinking even Rachel, her "angel", as she once told me, left her.  
She died not knowing how much I cared about her and about how much I regret not replying to her texts for all those years and for not contacting her as soon as I returned back to Arcadia Bay.  
Maybe I should've just- *BEEP*  
My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the loud ringtone of my alarm.  
Nice, it's already 7am, another sleepless night.  
I slowly manage to get up from the bed, rubbing my eyes and taking a look in the mirror.  
I look like shit.  
My eye bags are way too evident but I don't even care about covering them up with some make up.  
I robotically take my shower supplies and head to the bathroom, hoping I won't meet anyone.  
I walk through the empty corridor and finally enter the bathroom.  
Thankfully is empty so I rush to enter in one of the showers.  
Definitely not going to wash my hair this morning, so I quickly finish and I'm ready to head to class.  
Photography is my first lesson of the day.  
The new teacher is an old man, Mr. Weavy.  
He's really not that bad, he isn't as famous as Jeffershit was, but knows how to make a lesson entertaining.  
Too bad I don't even care about photography anymore.  
I don't know when or if I'm going to go back to being a "normal" person again.  
I enter the class a little bit late apparently, frequently happens to me, always zooning out. Everyone is already sitting at their desks.  
Kate gives me a worried look and waves at me, Alyssa is looking down at her phone, as usual, while Daniel is scribbling on his notebook. The others are just busy chatting.  
I meet Victoria's stare and as soon as she sees me she frowns but then she just rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Taylor.  
"Wow Caulfied, is the zombie look a new hipster thing?"  
Victoria suddenly says and Taylor starts to giggle.  
I decide to ignore her lame insult and I pull out my notebook to take some notes.  
Victoria is still a bitch. Yes, she apologied to Kate for taking the video and stopped harrasing her but apparently she's not done with me yet.  
Whatever, it's not like I care about what she says. After all, I talked to her in multiple occasions during my time travels and I know she actually doesn't hate me, she even said I'm cool.  
Not that she would ever admit it again, she  probably was out of her mind.  
Mr. Weavy asks me a few questions throughout the lesson, that, of course, I don't have the answers for.  
My GPA is getting lower and lower and I can't manage to stop it.  
The class ends before I realise it and as soon as the bell rings everyone is already out.  
Everyone except the Queen Bee herself, who's trying to recollect her things.  
That's weird, she usually is as fast as the others to head out.  
I am about to exit when I'm stopped by her  grabbing my wrist.  
"What the fuck?"  
"Mad, are we?"  
"What do you want, Victoria?" I say annoyed.  
"What's wrong with you Caulfield? You were one of the best photographers of this class, after me of course, and now you don't even take pictures or study this subject anymore?"  
"Why do you care? It's none of your busin-"  
"I DON'T care!" She interrupts me almost screaming "I just want some competition, we're rivals after all." She looks away as soon as she says that, seeming a little uncomfortable but then recomposing her posture.  
I get a flashback from the conversation we had in another timeline during the End of the World party.  
She thinks of me as a rival, right!  
"Victoria, we're not rivals." I should be saying the same thing I said during that party but I'm honestly too tired.  
"Leave me alone."  
She stares at me with wide eyes, probably surprised by my annoyed tone.  
"Whatever" that said, she just disappears, leaving me alone in the empty class.  
I decide to skip my other classes, and to go to The Two Whales diner.  
I take the bus and when I arrive there I enter the diner.  
As soon as I do, I'm greeted by Joyce's warm smile.  
I wave at her and take a sit in my usual spot.  
I come here frequently now and Joyce seems to appreciate it.  
Sometimes we talk about Chloe, some other times about different topics.  
She's always been like a second mother to me.  
I see her approaching me and bringing me a cup of coffee.  
"Shouldn't you be in class right now, young lady?"  
"I should, yeah."  
"Max, sweetie" she starts saying after she sat next to me, holding my hand. "Don't do this to yourself. I know it's hard but you have to get over this. Chloe would want that."  
I can't contain my tears anymore and Joyce starts to rub my back trying to comfort me.  
"Sorry" I say while crying  
"Sorry for what? Max just promise me you'll try to get over this. Life is full of obstacles, we got to get over them. Sad as it is"  
"T-thanks, Joyce. I'll try, yeah."  
"Now go back to school and don't waste any other time, come by some other day when you don't have lessons, okay?"  
"Yes, I will, bye!"  
I hug her and then take a bus back to school.  
I arrive right in time for my next class, English AP.  
Mrs. Hoida came back some time ago, I'm glad she is making progresses and healing from depression.  
I share this class with Victoria and I notice she's stealing glances at me.  
I probably was too rude to her, should apologise.  
I think she was kind of concerned about me, but she was expressing it in a bitchy way.  
Guess that's what she does.  
When the bell rings, I go after her. "Victoria, wait!"  
"What now?" she says coldly.  
"Uhh, I- ...sorry for before? I was in a bad mood so yeah" I say awkwardly.  
She stares at me in disbelief "You're... apologising to me? When I'm always a bitch to you? Unbelievable." She says.  
"Well, I didn't react well so that's why I'm... uhh... apologising."  
"It's fine."  
We awkwardly stare at each other for a few moments.  
"Uhh, I should... go I guess? Uhh, see you!" Why am I so nervous now?  
"Maxine!"  
"Max." I correct her.  
"Yeah, Max" she says rolling her eyes "if you ever want to talk, you can.  
And sorry for being a bitch this morning in class."  
Victoria rubs the back of her head.  
"Thanks, Victoria. Goodbye."  
She actually apologised and acted nice, that's something.  
I think about her suggestion to vent to her. Would I ever talk to Victoria about private things? It would be too weird to talk about what I've been through but who knows.  
Wait, maybe I should've told her that she can talk to me too, she is also having an hard time.  
I heard that for her knowing that Nathan did what he did was a shock.  
Well, I'll tell her... eventually.  
In the meantime I walk back to my dorm and decide to take a quick nap.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying this fanfic.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistake but English is not my first language.

*BEEP*  
Ugh, damn phone.  
*BEEP*  
*BEEP*  
Forgot to turn off notifications, great.  
I rub the sleep from my eyes and look around.  
Wait, what time is it?  
I glance at the screen to check  and I'm surprised to see it's already 7:28pm.  
I went to take a "quick" nap at like 1pm!  
Did I really sleep that long?  
That's what happens when you deprive your body from sleep.  
I remember about the notifications and unlock my phone to check.  
3 new messages from an unknown number.  
  
-HEY WOULD U GO SOMEWHERE 2NITE? 7:20pm  
What? I thought I had Warren's number saved.  
  
-BTW DONT TELL ANYONE OR UR DEAD 7:22pm  
Huh?  
  
-MAXINE?? 7:26pm  
Oh, Victoria.  
What's up with her now? Is she setting up a trap? That would explain why she acted kind of nice today.  
Yes, definitely setting up a trap. Who knows what goes through her and her minions' heads.  
I put the phone back down when I hear another   notification.  
Another message.  
  
-FINE WHATEVER  7:35pm  
She really doesn't like to wait, huh?  
Ugh, I'm probably being paranoid, let's meet her.  
I type back a reply:  
-Sorry, I was sleeping. Where do you wanna go?  (^-^)  
  
A reply is immediate.  
  
\- ...  
-Of course a lame hipster like u would use those emojis  
-Meet me at the parking lot in 10  
  
Wow, rude! Apparently no one likes my emojis.  
  
\- K k :):):)  
I sneak out of the dormitory and arrive to the parking lot where I instantly recognise Victoria's figure.  
She's leaning on her car and using her phone.  
I hurry to approach her and as soon as she notices me she puts away her phone.  
"Took your sweet time."  
"I'm on time?" What I say sounds more like a question even though I meant to state a fact.  
"Sure" she scoffs at me and her lips seems to turn into an almost unnoticeable smirk.  
Victoria opens her car and gets in.  
"Are you just gonna stare, hipster? Get in already!"  
I roll my eyes while getting in the car.  
It seems strangely comfortable inside, it smells good but I can detect a slight smell of smoke.  
Victoria starts the car and starts driving without saying a word.  
I have no clue where she's about to take me.  
Is she going to murder me? The thought, as ridiculously unlikely as it seemed, distracted me from hearing what she was saying, for me to only hear an incomprehensible murmuring.  
"Uhh... w-what?" I said glancing at her.  
"Oh, of course you weren't listening." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, her tone annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, Victoria."  
She sighs.  
"Never mind"  
She continues driving until we reach a spot near the beach, then she stops the car.  
She pulls out a cigarette out of a pink package and lights it up.  
I see her act as if I'm not there, smoking and looking out of the car window.  
A country song on the radio being the only sound beyond the almost audible noise of the waves.  
I don't know if I should break the silence settled between us, it being a weird kind of silence.  
A nerve wraking comfortable one.  
"Tell me what's up with you."  
Never mind, she broke it first.  
Now, I don't know what exactly took over me, but I started talking.  
I talked and talked, hours that felt like days, maybe because I summarised what happened in a week.  
A week that lasted what it felt like months, not a normal one.  
Weeks usually pass really fast, time passes fast.

However, things change when you can control time.  
I told her everything, from my time powers to us locked in Jefferson's basement and then I told her about the difficult choice I had to make. She just listened, without interrupting me once.  
Does she think I'm crazy now? Probably.  
But am I relieved? Definitely.  
Feels good to have a weight off my shoulders.  
The question I'm asking myself is why did I choose Victoria.  
Yes, she asked me what is up with me but I could've just told her I'm still not over my best friend's death. Which is true, not even a lie.  
It would've been enough.  
No, I straight up told her everything.  
Maybe Kate was a better option. She's always been so nice and understanding, she trusts me at the point she probably would not have questioned my sanity.  
But something clicked in me last night.  
I just had to talk about it all, I wanted to tell her.  
I still can't rationally explain why Victoria, but there's no turning back now.  
Last night it was so late we had to hurry up to go back to the dormitory.  
Now that I think about it, I didn't ask her about how she is doing.  
I send her a quick text, asking her if she wants to meet again tonight.  
She says yes.  



End file.
